


Can You Feel My Heart?

by MackTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackTommo/pseuds/MackTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Liam was a kid he was abandoned. That's when his mum well adoptive mum found him and took him in. He grew up in a mansion on the outskirts of town with two other families. One thing he noticed though was when he grew up everyone else didn't age. When he turned 16 they told him that they were vampires. He honestly saw it coming. It wasn't until his 17th birthday that he found out he was anything but human. He was scared, no terrified at first. He couldn't control his emotions, even his body. He changed in the middle of his house for no reason almost killing his mother. That's when he locked himself in his room and bolted the door shut locking himself in for weeks until they broke in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart?

"Harry!" Liam hollered from the top of the stairs. There was no sound and Liam knew that Harry was just trying to get the jump on the wolf. He silently chuckled knowing that Harry was a good hunter but Liam was even better. He was twice Harry's weight and pure muscle. Harry however was tall and lanky but he lacked that extra muscle. Even being a vampire with super strength and speed he was still no match for the natural born hunter. Liam crouched down and looked around the large home. That's when he slowed his heart rate down and quieted his breathing. He saw a blur cross the room and it stopped under him. He saw the mop of curly hair 8ft below him and 1ft in front of him. He hopped the rail and landed silently behind him. That's when Liam grabbed the other boy and pinned him to the ground.

"I always win." He breathed hotly into Harry's ear. The other boy chuckled.

"You wish." Harry said before Liam was thrown off balance and suddenly he was pinned to the floor a Niall hovered over him. That's when all three of them burst out laughing. They all helped each other up chuckling. That's when Anne came running in.

"Boys get him to the basement quick. Hunters are here." She said. Liam's face drained of color. The household had a pact with the local hunters that in exchange for them staying alive they only drank from blood bags and animals plus with the occasional supernatural gossip. Liam and the two boys ran downstairs and Liam instantly hid. The two boys then ran upstairs. He heard footsteps above him and then a voice.

"Zayn go check the basement." Liam froze, he was terrified. He knew that if a hunter found him that he was dead. Unlike vampires there was no compromising with werewolves. Especially since there have been a string of werewolf killings around town. He crouched down in the corner and watched as a figure descended from the top of the staircase.

They wore a pair of black combat boots, black ripped jeans and a cream jumper. He had a knife strapped to his thigh and a gun in his hand. He sensed the wolfsbane and he immediately started to fear the situation even more. The boy was a little shorted than Liam but he was slim. Liam didn't let the slim figure fool him this boy was built. He knew that this boy was raised to hunt, he could be as good as Harry and Liam. The boy flicked on the light and Liam hid himself behind a couch and in front of a corner. His heart was racing, and he knew he needed to calm himself down. But that's when his first bone broke. The hunter whipped around in record speed for a human.

"Come out now and I will consider not killing you." The boy spat. Liam stayed put. This boy needed to leave because Liam was now feeling threatened. A cornered scared teenage werewolf was not a good thing. "Dad!" The boy called and soon everyone was down here. He was in a room now with 5 trained hunters. His heart pounded and he couldn't stop it now.

"Malik move back now!" His mum yelled and suddenly the couch was thrown forward. As soon as he had the room he shifted. The hunters raised their weapons and pointed them at the wolf and all the vampires stepped in front. Liam had his tail tucked between his legs and he backed up. He stood about an average persons height at the shoulders when he was in wolf form. He let out a pained whimper as he began to shift back sobbing. Karen immediately rushed to her sons side.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He cried. Karen just held onto the boy.

"Karen. Why is that here?" The eldest male hunter said.

"Yaser you have to understand I found him in the woods when he was just a toddler. We didn't know until recently, he hasn't hurt anyone." Karen pleaded. The man had a rock hard expression on his face.

"He hasn't but he will one day. That is an animal and it is out of control they all are." He hissed. "It needs to be put down before it harms anyone."

Liam felt his throat close up, he couldn't focus until Yaser spoke again. "If you will not stand aside then you can all die." He said. Liam stood up and walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand with the gun and placed the barrel on his forehead.

"Pull the trigger but leave my family alone." Liam spoke with confidence. The boy was at a loss for words. They stood there eyes locking.

"Zayn SHOOT!" Yaser yelled. But Liam saw in Zayn's eyes that he couldn't do it. Liam grabbed the knife and went to plunge it into his chest when he was thrown back. Harry stood there. His eyes a blazed with anger. He turned to the hunters.

"You will get out. You will leave this household and never go near him again." Harry hissed.

"Is that a threat?" One of the girls asked.

"No its a suggestion. Leave now." He spat firmly. The hunters left silently and once the door was shut everyone turned to Liam. Everyone was filled with mixed emotions and Liam couldn't handle it. He pulled away from Harry and dodged Niall before running into the back woods while shifting. He ran far into the woods till the light barely came through the trees. He found a den where he crawled inside before curling into a ball. He had his head resting on his paws and he silently listened to the surrounding world. He heard a howl from a wolf and then some yelling in the distance. He saw a clearing up ahead and about 10 minutes later a boy went crashing into the middle. He was followed by two vampires and two wolfs who all started to circle him. The boy tried to get up but a vampire threw him down. Suddenly two other vampires entered the clearing. 

"Is that him?" One asked. 

"Yup that is the hunters son." Another answered. Liam focused harder at the scene and saw that is was the raven haired boy from before. Zayn was out numbered and at it seemed weaponless. "I wonder what daddy would say if his pride and joy was enjoyed a few vampires and maybe a werewolf?" The vampire spat. Zayn looked like a deer in headlights. The vampire stepped closer to him and he tried to scramble back but was stopped by another vampire. That's when they attacked. In seconds the boy was lying in the middle of the clearing in his boxers crying. Liam crawled out of the hole and entered the circle with a low growl emitting from his throat. He attacked the nearest vampire and ripped him apart and went after another. That's when they ran. They ran from him because they saw that he was bigger. He was larger. faster and stronger. He held his defensive stance till he was sure that everyone was gone. He turned back to the boy in the grass who looked at him with wide eyes. Liam approached him but the boy backed up. The wolf then backed up before laying down resting his head on his paws while watching Zayn. The wind soon picked up and it sent a chill down the raven haired boys back. His teeth started to chatter and he couldn't keep warm. Thats when Liam got up and curled himself around him. Zayn was soon wrapped in the wolfs black fur and he was positioned so he wasn't on the ground either. Liams tail and head covered the rest of him sheltering him from the cool night weather.


End file.
